


Home

by oneofthreenerds



Series: Miscellany [6]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneofthreenerds/pseuds/oneofthreenerds
Summary: Mitch wants to go home.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> 4am thoughts. Enjoy.

Home.

Mitch wanted to go home.

He curled up in his bunk, pulling the covers over his head, hoping to block out the outside world for a moment.

He couldn’t even point out what was wrong, exactly. He just wanted to go _home_. 

But where was home?

Certainly not his childhood house back in Arlington. He’d always love going back to see his parents, but he’d been out of the house for too long and too many things had changed for it to really feel like home anymore.

The LA house, then? But with so many other boys, it was just a constant cacophony. Not necessarily unpleasant, but not exactly pleasant either. Honestly, he kind of missed living with just Scott, not that he’d ever dream of taking Scott away from Alex.

Scott.

Mitch’s thoughts latched onto his best friend in the entire world, his rock, his angel, his everything. He wanted Scott. He needed Scott. 

Mitch’s breaths sped up, tipping into too fast, and tears welled up in his eyes until he was sobbing.

He reached for his phone, unlocking it with shaking fingers.

_scott help_

_scott i cant breathe help_

_i cant stop i need it to stop scott please please make it stop please_

A few seconds later, he heard the curtain on his bunk sliding open.

“Oh, Mitchy. Baby.” Mitch could imagine Scott’s hands fluttering, wanting to touch him but also not wanting to push too far.

“Scotty. Please.” He managed to gasp out.

The bunk dipped on one side, presumably from Scott sitting down.

“Can I pull the covers back?” 

Mitch hesitated, but nodded, allowing Scott to uncover his face.

“Oh, baby. Can I get in there with you?”

Again, Mitch nodded, scooting over to give Scott more room.

“There we go. Come here.” Scott guided Mitch’s head onto his shoulder and rested Mitch’s hand on his chest. “Come on. Like me. In… and out. There we go.”

Scott rubbed a hand up and down Mitch’s back in time to their breaths, whispering quietly the whole time.

Finally, Mitch’s breathing evened out and he tucked himself more securely into Scott’s side. “Thank you.”

“Of course, darling. I love you.”

Mitch responded by gently tapping Scott’s chest with a finger. 

Nothing had been solved; the issue would rear its head again in the future. But when it did, he had Scott, and that was all that really mattered.


End file.
